


the good news

by tsukiko123



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiko123/pseuds/tsukiko123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's going to Tokyo for university... parting is such sweet sorrow-that is, if you ARE parting</p>
            </blockquote>





	the good news

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cute Lil Doodle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79388) by Pyonster. 



> Based off a super cute comic by pyonster on tumblr~ pyonster-art.tumblr.com/post/99822305329/

     As the dismissal bell rang, Makoto looked out the window. There was a steady downpour of rain, which meant no swim practice today. He glanced over at Haruka, who was glaring at the rain.

“Well, I guess practice is cancelled today,” Makoto said, heaving a sigh. Haruka sighed too, and headed out of the classroom. Makoto followed closely behind. They ran into Nagisa and Rei in the hallway, who also had noticed it was raining.

“Shall we postpone practice until tomorrow then?” suggested Rei, pushing up his glasses.

“Aahh, it’s gonna get too cold to swim soon! I wish the rain would just go away…! Too bad it’s rainy season…” whined Nagisa.

“Nagisa-kun, that’s in early June.” Nagisa stuck out his tongue at Rei, who simply sighed.

“It can’t be helped; we can’t control the weather. Do you two have your umbrellas?” asked Makoto. Both Nagisa and Rei nodded. The four made their way to the locker area. Nagisa and Rei left, leaving Makoto and Haruka at their lockers. “Haru, did you bring your umbrella?” asked Makoto after tying his shoe. Haruka was suddenly very interested in tying his own shoe. “Guess not… It might be a little small, but I think we’ll both be able to fit under mine.”

“Yeah,” replied Haruka, standing up.

“Oh, do you mind if we stop by the post office first? I have to send my university documents,” said Makoto. Haruka nodded. The two set off into the rain, shoes immediately getting wet. “Speaking of university, yesterday I broke the news to Ran and Ren. You know, about going to university in Tokyo. They didn’t seem to take the news very well… Seeing them like that makes me kind of reluctant to go, you know? I wanna stay in Iwatobi…” Makoto muttered the last sentence, head hanging. Haruka let out a small sigh.

“It can’t be helped. You’re their beloved older brother, after all. It’s too late to change your decision. It’s a good school, they’re probably really happy for you,” said Haruka, smiling at Makoto. Makoto smiled too. A sudden thought occurred to him and his smile fell.

“Say, Haru…” began Makoto. Haruka glanced over. “When I head to Tokyo… W…will you miss me…?” he questioned tentatively. Haruka blinked in surprise.

“…No.” Haruka’s reply was short and to the point. Makoto’s eyes widened in shock.

“E…EHH??!!?” Haru, that’s so mean…!” cried Makoto

“Makoto, you’re too loud…” muttered Haruka. He sighed.“We’ll probably still see each other every day.” Makoto’s face went from shock to surprise.

“…What? H-Haru, what did you say just now…?” Makoto face lit up like a thousand starry skies. Haruka smiled and sighed again.

“You know, in Tokyo,” Haruka said, opening his bag. He pulled out an envelope ad handed it to Makoto. He read the address, and his mouth dropped open. The address was close to where Makoto would be, close enough that they could still see each other every day. “A lot of universities came to scout me, and I thought this one wold be the best choice.” Haruka looked at Makoto and smiled. The look of pure astonishment and joy made Haruka’s heart fill with warmth. “I meant to tell you guys during practice, but since that didn’t happen and you brought it up…” Haruka looked to the side. Makoto placed his hands on Haruka’s shoulders

“You’re really going to Tokyo with me?” whispered Makoto, his eyes shining.

“…I didn’t just choose Tokyo because you’re going to be there, you know. That school has great facilities and coaches… Why are you smiling like that?” said Haruka.

“Hehe, so that means part of the reason you chose that university was because it’s close by mine?” Makoto said happily.

“I… Not… not really…” Haruka looked off to the side, a slight blush painted across his face. Makoto laughed, hands still on Haruka.

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything,” said Haruka. He leaned his head forward onto Makoto’s chest. Makoto smiled.

“Haru-chan.”

“Stop with the –chan.”

“…Even in Tokyo we’re still gonna be together, huh?” Makoto said. Haruka nodded, his head rubbing against Makoto’s chest. “…Haru-chan, I’ve still gotta go to the post office.”

“…Way to kill the mood,” muttered Haruka, pulling away. Makoto laughed.

“Let’s go. I need to go buy some stuff for dinner too.”

“More mackerel?”

“… Shut up.” The two looked at each other and smiled.

_Even when we’re troubled or uneasy, we usual two_

_Take strength from our solid base so that we can keep facing forward even today_

_Your unconscious thoughtfulness, without any malice or reserve,_

_Makes a pace that brings comfort to my heart, as it always has, unchanged_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it, and please go check out the original comic on tumblr!!
> 
> find me (i didn't draw the comic) on tumblr at spoopy-streamline.tumblr.com


End file.
